The present invention relates to a device for displaying teletext involved in a TV broadcasting signal, and more particularly relates to a device for displaying teletext on one screen so as to provide convenient viewing.
Teletext is an information service that provides television viewers with textual and graphic information such as weather forecasts, traffic information and news. Generally, a TV broadcasting station provides a teletext service by providing signals concerning characters and/or simply diagrams in a composite video signal. Since such teletext signals exist in a vertical blanking interval of the composite video signal, the teletext information is displayed on a television screen by decoding the composite video signal by means of a decoder attached to or assembled in a television receiver. In a conventional device, when the user turns on a flash key of a remote controller or a key matrix attached to the television receiver, teletext information within one flash picture plane is decoded and displayed on the lower part of a television screen. In order to see the next flash picture plane after the previous flash picture plane is displayed, the user has to operate a next key for each and every flash picture plane. Further, in order to view a previous flash picture plane again, the user must turn the flash key off and then turn it on again. Then, the user must operate the next key continuously until the desired flash picture plane is displayed. Meanwhile, the user can automatically display all flash picture planes according to the order by operating an automatic key. In this case, since a plurality of flash picture planes are automatically displayed according to a predetermined speed, a viewer may not be able to completely read the teletext information.
Thus, the conventional devices are defective in that there is an inconvenience for the user to operate a flash key and/or a next key for each and every flash picture plane. Furthermore, there is a drawback in that in the case of activating an automatic key a plurality of flash picture planes are automatically displayed at a predetermined speed even though a user may not be able to completely read the displayed teletext information at the predetermined speed.